Ice Castle
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Negeri es ajaib, negeri makmur berlapis es abadi. Dipimpin seorang raja terpandang, namun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan tahta demi seorang rakyat jelata.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Castle

Negeri es ajaib, Negeri makmur yang berlapis es abadi. Dipimpin seorang raja terpandang, namun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan tahta demi seorang rakyat jelata.

* * *

Ini kisah tentang sebuah negeri besar yang damai dan makmur, yang dipimpin oleh raja yang terpilih dalam kompetisi tiap tahun. Negeri itu terhampar di bawah kaki gunung, udara sejuk segar selalu berhembus. Rakyatnya hidup aman nyaman dengan para peri, penyihir dan ras yang lain diantara bongkahan dan lapisan es abadi yang tak kan mencair dibawah terik matahari. Konon katanya bongkahan dan lapisan es itu adalah jelmaan dari leluhur yang tetap ingin melindungi negeri meski telah tiada.

Dan malam itu salju pertama turun bertepatan dengan terbukanya kastil es untuk umum. Berbondong-bondong rakyat dari berbagai tempat di negeri itu masuk dengan dengan gembira. Mereka akan menyaksikan pertunjukan untuk memilih raja baru. Termasuk seorang anak berambut hitam, yang berlari menyusul keluarganya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Bangunan khusus kompetisi itu mirip koloseum, dengan di tengahnya terhampar lapisan es yang berkilau dan kikelilingi oleh 6 kristal es besar yang bersinar. Semua orang sudah berkumpul, dan terompet di iringi berbagai alat musik menyajikan lagu pembuka pertanda acara sudah dimulai.

Teriakan dan sorakan penyemangat terdengar meriah kala para kandidat mulai berjajar dan berseluncur di atas es untuk memberi salam. dan setelah itu mereka berdiri di depan tiap kristal es untuk menunggu giliran tampil sesuai urutan. Semua nya mulai diam memperhatikan, dan kegugupan bercampur rasa penasaran berawal detik itu juga, Kompetisi yang mereka sebut ice skating sudah di depan mata.

"Peserta pertama, raja kita selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Silahkan memasuki arena dan melakukan persembahan." Kata seorang pembawa acara mempersilahkan. Lalu seseorang berseluncur di atas lapisan es, dia tampak sangat berpengalaman terbukti dari gerakannya yang indah dan lancar. Pantas lah ia mampu menyandang gelar raja selama 3 tahun belakangan. Dan saat sudah selesai, para penonton yang terpukau akan aksinya langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Namun semuanya terdiam kala melihat hanya cahaya redup yang terpancar dari lantai es itu. Dan sang raja tahu itu saatnya untuk melepas tahta dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang terpilih.

Tapi sayangnya hasil yang sama terus berdatangan dari para kandidat lain. Hanya cahaya redup yang terpancar dan paling terangpun tak mampu mengalahkan cahaya dari krisal es, Membuat suasana menjadi suram. Mereka berbikir belum ada yang bisa meyakinkan leluhur agung untuk menentukan pemimpin baru dan memberi mereka berkah. Namun sepasang mata karamel seorang anak masih menatap penuh harap pada kandidat terakhir. Kandidat paling muda itu berambut putih di ikat ke atas, matanya indah sewarna samudra, dan wajahnya yang tersenyum ramah sangat mengagumkan. Ia laksana tetes harapan di tengah kekeringan.

Dan kini tiba giliran bagi kandidat rupawan itu untuk tampil. Musik pengiring sudah mengalun indah, gerakannya gemulai dan anggun laksana bunga lily tertiup angin. Semua mata tertuju padanya, 'menakjubkan' hanya itu yang mereka gumamkan. Berseluncur kesana kemari di atas lapisan es dengan yakin seolah sudah terbiasa dan menikmati. Ketika usai, cahaya terang benderang terpancar hingga mengalahkan sinar dari kristal es. Tanpa menunggu keputusan dewan, para penonton segera berdiri untuk bertepuk tangan menyambut kehadiran raja baru mereka.

"Dengan terpilihnya dirimu menjadi raja oleh Leluhur Agung. Kami serahkan tahta kerajaan ini padamu, apa kau sanggup memenuhi kewajibanmu menjadi raja?" Kata seorang pendeta sambil memegang mahkota di atas kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Saya sanggup dan saya akan melakukan yang terbaik" Jawabnya mantap. Dan mahkota itu terpasang si kepalanya, ia resmi menjadi seorang raja.

"Sambutlah raja baru kalian. Viktor Nikiforov!" Sorak sorai bergemuruh dari segala penjuru, kelopak bunga bertebaran bersama dengan salju yang terhembus angin malam. Victor melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah pada semua orang yang kini menjadi rakyatnya.

Dan untuk acara penutup serta kegiatan wajib, semua kandidat mundur agar tidak menghalangi kristal es. Arena kompetisi hanya di isi raja Viktor yang berdiri di tengah sedang bersiap, para pemain alat musik dan paduan suara ikut mempersiapakan diri. Tarian ice skating wajib sudah dimulai, semua menikmatinya. Mereka sudah hafal dengan tiap gerakan dan alunan musiknya yang sama setiap tahunnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka lagi-lagi dibuat terpukau oleh raja baru mereka, raja termuda dalam sejarah negeri itu. Di tiap putaran bahkan lompatannya hanya membuat kagum semua mata yang memandang.

Saat tarian usai, cahaya terpancar terang benderang hingga menyilaukan mata. Cahaya itu memancar dan menyebar hingga pelosok negeri. Tanaman serta ladang subur, air sungai sangat jernih, ternak berkwalitas , orang sakit kembali sehat, dan kedamaian menyelimuti seluruh tempat. Dan mereka menyebut cahaya itu adalah Berkah Tuhan. Hanya raja yang mampu membuat hal itu terjadi.

* * *

"Yuuri, bisa kau bantu ibu sebentar?"

"Baik bu." Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu lalu turun untuk membantu ibunya. Ya, dia adalah Katsuki Yuri. Pemuda dari daerah hasetsu di wilayah negeri bagian timur. Keluarganya memiliki penginapan dan pemandian air panas di kota kecil tepi pantai itu. Tak ada yang istimewa darinya selain sebuah mimpi untuk bisa berada di lapisan es yang sama dengan Raja Viktor. Meski memang banyak bongkahan es bertebaran di tiap tempat, Hanya ada satu lapisan es yang cukup luas untuk ber-ice skating di hasetsu. Oleh karena itu tiap ada waktu luang ia akan mampir ke kediaman rekannya di mana halamannya adalah lapisan es abadi. Ya, keluarga mereka bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga arena bermain ice skating itu.

"Ibu, aku sudah selesai membersihkan halaman. Aku akan pergi berlatih." Kata Yuuri sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" Kata ibunya dari arah dapur, tampaknya ia sedang memasak pesanan pelanggan. Yuuri segera berlari cepat menuju rumah rekannya di bawah bukit. Saat ia memandang dari jalan setapak menuju hamparan laut yang luas, angin yang membawa aroma asin berhembus dengan kencang. Burung-burung camar yang beterbangan membuat Yuuri tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kembali berlari kecil untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yuko-san, selamat siang." Sapanya pada seorang perempuan yang sedang menyirami tanaman, wanita itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum ramah menyambutnya.

"Ara, Yuuri-kun. Mau berlatih lagi?" tanya Yuko. Yuri mengangguk dengan semangat. "Oh, apa kau ingin mengikuti kompetisi tahun ini Yuri?" Yuri langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mana mungkin aku ikut kompetisi yang berat seperti itu Yuko-san, lagipula hanya orang hebat yang mampu menjadi raja." Yuri pesimis. Meski ditampar kenyataan itu menyakitkan, tapi memang begitu adanya. Ia hanya ingin berseluncur dengan idolanya, raja Viktor.

Namun tanpa ikut kompetisi, apa benar ia masih bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Yuri terlalu takut melangkah kedepan, gugup adalah kendala terbesarnya. Untuk sekarang, dia sudah cukup puas hidup damai, berlatih dan menonton beberapa kompetisi ice skating.

"Kali ini aku akan menari tarian wajib." Kata Yuri saat melepas kacamatanya.

* * *

Sementara itu dilain tempat, di sebuah arena berlatih di dalam istana. Seorang pria berambut perak tengah berseluncur untuk pemanasan. Lelaki rupawan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang raja, Viktor Nikiforov. Ia sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi tahun ini.

"Kali ini apa yang ingin kau tarikan?" Tanya Yakov pada Viktor. Yakov adalah pelatih serta penasehat bagi Viktor, jadi wajar jika dia bersikap seperti biasa saat hanya sedang bersamanya.

"Entahlah Yakov, aku belum menemukan inspirasi. Yah, untuk sekarang aku akan menari tarian wajib saja." Kata Viktor lalu mulai berseluncur dan berdiri tegap untuk memulai.

Tarian wajib, tarian yang harus dikuasai tiap pemain. Tarian yang indah dan membawa berkah jika kau berhasil mempersembahkan dengan apik pada leluhur. Dan kala Viktor menarikannya, yakov tak heran selama 5 tahun ini negeri makin makmur. Karena tiap tahunnya Viktor mampu menyajikannya dengan lebih indah hingga membuat cahaya berkah tuhan sangat terang dan menjangkau sampai pelosok negeri. Ia tersenyum bangga pada pria didikannya ini, ia tak menyangka anak malang yang ia latih kini sudah menjadi raja besar.

Sementara Yakov terus berpikir, Viktor mulai melambatkan geraknya di akhir. Berseluncur dengan pelan lalu berhenti sambil membungkuk. Namun belum sempat Viktor kembali berdiri tegap, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Cahaya biru nan indah memancar lembut dari es yang ia pijaki. Dan dengan perlahan, samar-samar tergambar dengan jelas wajah seseorang disana.

* * *

"Yuri!." Yuko dan suaminya terburu-buru mendekati Yuri yang terjatuh saking gemetarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin lapisan es ini mampu mengeluarkan cahaya? Kupikir hanya lapisan es leluhur agung yang bisa. Dan kenapa pula wajah raja Viktor muncul dan terlukis dengan jelas disini." Tanya Yuri gugup luar biasa. Kini sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

"Yuri, legenda itu benar adanya." Kata Nishigori dengan tenang. Namun Yuri terlanjur menangis dihadapan takdir yang akan ia tapaki.

TBC

* * *

Hehehe... entah kenapa pengen nulis ff Yuri on ice yang beginian. Yha apapun itu semoga terhibur ya. Maaf typo dimana-mana. Ngetik pake hape layar grepe ternyata susah juga :"


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Castle

Negeri es ajaib, Negeri makmur yang berlapis es abadi. Dipimpin seorang raja terpandang, namun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan tahta demi seorang rakyat jelata.

* * *

Kerajaan _ini sudah berdiri sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. YDan selalu makmur oleh pengabdian para leluhur. Oleh karena itu, tiap seratus tahun sekali akan ada persembahan besar yang harus dilakukan. Yaitu menari berpasangan dengan tarian wajib, dan pasangan itupun haruslah dipilih oleh leluhur sendiri. Saat cinta sejati saling menari di atas es, maka memancarlah cahaya biru tanda mereka mendapat restu. Otomatis keduanya harus melakukan tarian wajib secara berpasangan untuk persembahan besar sekali dalam seabad._

 _Pada kesempatan yang lalu, tak ada persembahan semacam itu. Karena kau tahu, cinta sejati itu sudah musnah seiring berjalannya waktu. Setelahnya lapisan es satu persatu kehilangan kekuatannya, dan kini hanya tinggal satu lapisan es yang berkuasa memilih. Ya, lapisan es leluhur agung. Yang kini usianya semakin bertambah dan tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Dan mereka takut, suatu saat nanti es-es abadi itu akan meleleh dan meninggalkan negeri yang kian memburuk._

 _Namun seolah dewi fortuna menaungi, keberuntungan datang. Tahun ini tarian itu akan dilakukan, karena cinta sejati sudah ditemukan. Harapan telah datang, tapi itu juga mengundang cercaan. Seorang raja dan rakyat jelata, akan mengikat takdir mereka bersama dalam ikatan cinta._

* * *

Malam ini Yuri berusaha tidur setelah menangis tersedu-sedu sepanjang sore. Usai mengantar pulang Yuri, Yuko dan Nishigori menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi. Keluarga Yuri terkejut dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Legenda turun temurun itu akan terjadi pada anaknya.

Mengabaikan keributan yang terjadi, Yuri segera menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini, baik secara lahir maupun batin. Dan disinilah ia, meringkuk dengan berlindung di bawah selimut. Ia memang bermimpi untuk menari di atas es yang sama dengan Viktor rajanya. Namun kenapa malah ia mendapat yang lebih. Ya, legenda itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kenapa aku yang terpilih? jika Raja viktor yang melakukannya aku percaya. Dia adalah orang yang hebat, baik dan rupawan. Lalu kenapa harus orang sepertiku yang menjadi pasangannya?" tanya Yuri pada diri sendiri. Dia hanyalah pemuda kelewat biasa, bukan dari kalangan bangsawan atau penari yang hebat. Ia hanya pemuda yang menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar menari, membantu orang tua, dan berlatih. Apa yang istimewa darinya coba? Perbedaan dirinya dengan Viktor bagai segenggam tanah dibumi dengan gumpalan awan di langit. Bagai butir pasir dan bongkahan emas. Bagai batu dengan berlian. Apapun yang kau dapat bandingkan pasti Viktor lebih baik darinya kemana-mana.

Terlalu lama memikirnya membuat Yuri tanpa sadar terlelap dengan nyenyak. Angin malam yang berhembus masuk dari jendela memainkan rambut hitam Yuri dengan lembut, seolah membelai dalam diam pemuda yang tengah bersedih itu. Tapi dalam senyap juga, sang angin berbisik untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada kekuatan cinta.

* * *

Cahaya lembut menyambutnya, Yuri melangkahkan kaki mendekati cahaya itu. Sebuah taman bunga tiba-tiba terhampar. Meski merasa terkejut dan was-was, Yuri tetap melangkah untuk mengelilingi taman itu. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mencari, entah dia tidak tahu apa yang ia cari. Tibalah dia pada taman mawar putih, taman indah itu tampak damai dan mempesona ditambah seorang berambut perak yang duduk tenang pada bangkunya.

" Raja Viktor!" dengan mata terbelalak Yuri mengucapkannya. Pria itu segera menatapnya, senyum langsung tersungging di wajah tampan itu.

"Hai, mari kemari. Duduk bersamaku." suara ramah itu memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Yuri hanya megap-megap gugup. Enggan mendekat karena takut, tapi karena permintaan raja adalah perintah. Maka Yuri terpaksa mendekat dan duduk disampingnya meski memang hatinya merasa senang bukan main. "Siapa dirimu?" tanya Viktor.

"Yuri, Katsuki Yuri dari hasetsu wilayah negeri bagian timur baginda." kata Yuri sesopan mungkin. Astaga, ia menyesal bukan main, ia lupa pelajaran tata krama yang diajarkan Minako padanya. Apa mungkin ini pengaruh gugup yang ia alami.

"Hahaha... ayolah Yuri, santai saja. Panggil aku Viktor." Yuri tahu bahwa Viktor adalah raja yang ramah. Tapi ia tetap kaget saat sang raja memintanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel raja.

"Baik, Ra-eh.. Viktor"

"Yuri! Kamu kok manis sekali sih?" tanya Viktor sambil memeluk Yuri dengan eratnya. Yang dipeluk hampir kehabisan napas, jantungnya juga ikut bermasalah jika terus menerus berdetak tak karuan seperti ini. "Aku jadi sayang kamu. Pantas saja leluhur agung memilih kita sebagi pasangan cinta sejati."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuri.

"Tentu saja tidak, akukan baru kenal kamu." kata Viktor mematahkan hati Yuri. "Kita tiba-tiba dipilih sebagai pasangan, padahal kenal juga tidak." lanjut Viktor. Aneh, bukannya merasa sependapat ia justru merasa sedih luar biasa. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata, Viktor yang melihatnya tampak gelagapan.

"Yuri.. ada apa?"

"Kini aku tahu Viktor. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu.." Yuri mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Yuri.."

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Viktor. Pandangan pertamaku padamu waktu itu memang kagum. Tapi kemudian aku mencintaimu sejak waktu itu. Bagiku kau adalah sosok yang takkan mungkin kugapai, lucunya aku malah terus berlatih agar suatu saat dapat bersamamu meski sebentar. Dan sekarang leluhur agung memilih kita sebagai pasangan cinta sejati, bagaimana mungkin. Ini adalah cinta sepihak!" Yuri kesal. Kesal bukan main, apanya yang cinta sejati bila dia tak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu. Bahkan kenal juga tidak.

Viktor tanpa berkata apa-apa kembali memeluk Yuri dalam dekapannya. Seketika tangis dan amarah Yuri lenyap entah kemana.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau jadi pasanganku." kata Viktor lalu menangkup wajah Yuri, kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. "Oleh karena itu, izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh hingga cinta itu mampu tumbuh secara perlahan." Belum juga Yuri memberi jawaban, Viktor segera mencium bibirnya.

Saat itu pula semua mawar putih di taman itu berubah menjadi biru, bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopaknya ke atas dan berhamburan.

* * *

Pagi menyambut, hari baru telah datang. Yuri tampak lebih murung dari semalam, mungkin karena mimpinya. Bahkan semangkuk katsudon besar tak mampu menggugah selera makannya. Ibu, ayah bahkan kakaknya mari sampai tidak tega melihat apalagi menanyakannya.

"Yuri, apa kau tidak mau makan katsudon? Mau ibu buatkan yang lainnya?" tanya sang ibu perhatian.

"Tidak bu, ini saja sudah cukup." kali ini Yuri mulai memakannya, ia tak tega membiarkan masakan yang ibunya buat dibiarkan dingin tanpa dimakan. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Namun baru separuh porsi ia habiskan, Yuri sudah berhenti karena merasa kenyang.

"Aku akan pergi berlatih dulu." pamitnya lalu keluar rumah. Ia hendak berlatih menari di rumah Minako-sensei saja, masih trauma dengan ice skating rupanya. Minako dulunya adalah penari yang sering pergi ke berbagai wilayah, bahkan dulu ia juga pernah menari di istana kerajaan. Namun sekarang ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menjadi guru menari di kota kecil nan damai, Hasetsu.

Dan sekarang Yuri sedang berjalan menapaki jalan setapak kecil menuju rumah Minako. Daun-daun momiji yang memerah rapuh, terombang-ambing di tiup angin sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Musim gugur akan tiba. Yuri menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Merah" bisiknya lirih. Setelah semalam pemandangannya penuh warna putih yang berganti menjadi biru. Entah kenapa ia menilai dunia ini lebih berwarna dari yang ia kira. dan sehelai daun tertiup angin kearahnya. Refleks, Yuri menangkapnya. Saat diamati, ternyata daun momiji itu punya delapan sisi.

"Ah, apa sih yang kulakukan. Aku harus ke rumah Minako!" dengan bergegas ia pergi. Baru juga Yuri memasuki pekarangan rumah, Tiba-tiba seseorang menerjang.

"YUURI!"

"GYAAAAA!" meski tahu itu adalah Minako, ia tetap saja terkejut.

"Apa kabar itu benar? Kau dan raja Viktor terpilih sebagai pasangan? Astaga, ini kejadian langka sekali dalam seabad dan bahkan jadi legenda lho!" Minako memberondong Yuri dengan pertanyaan. Yuri hanya bisa terdiam gugup tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah kemarin Minako juga ada di rumahnya? Kenapa ia sampai tahu berita ini.

"Anu, Mina-"

"Eh, apa yang kau pegang itu?" Minako langsung mengambil sehelai daun momiji yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Yuri.

"Aku ingin menyimpannya karena bentuknya berbe-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yuri, apa kau tidak tahu artinya ini?" tanya Minako sambil menunjuk-nunjuk daun momiji bersisi delapan itu. Astaga, berapa kali Yuri harus berhadapan dengan legenda dan takhayul dalam hidupnya? "Kau akan segera bertemu cinta sejatimu! Lihat, bahkan alam merestui kalian Yuri."

* * *

Derap kaki kuda terus terdengar membelah hutan di perbukitan, langkahnya perlahan tampak hati-hati dengan tanah miring dibawahnya. Sementara itu seekor anjing besar dengan setia mengikuti Tuannya yang berkuda dengan tenang. Si penunggang yang memakai jubah bertudung itu tampak tak ingin dikenali, ia selalu menunduk dengan sikap waspada dan fokus ke depan. Namun angin musim gugur yang kencang datang menyingkap tudung yang ia kenakan.

Maka tampaklah surai indah berwarna perak, mata seindah samudra, wajah rupawan pria dewasa serta ekspresinya yang kelelahan.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak ke hutan. Padahal dulu aku sering berburu dan mencari makan didalamnya. Sekarang baru berkuda semalaman melintasinya saja membuatku lelah. Ya kan Makkachin?" tanya Viktor pada Anjingnya.

"Guk, guk!" jawab sang anjing dengan semangat meski tampak mengiyakan.

"Hahaha.. bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?" lagi-lagi si anjing menyalak tanda setuju. "Tampaknya di pinggir hutan ini ada sebuah kuil, mari kita istirahat disana." katanya saat melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Kota kecil hasetsu yang terhampar di bawah bukit serta di pinggir lautan yang membentang luas membiru. "Katsuki Yuri, tunggu aku."

TBC

* * *

Hahahaha... Hola :v /akhirnya chap ini mampu saya tulis. Btw, ini ada sedikit info/plaks/ eh, trivia :

Mawar biru : menurut artikel yang saya baca. Mawar biru memiliki arti Mystery, Simbol kemustahilan, Spesial, Ambiguitas, Cinta pertama, Simbol Kekhawatiran, dan Simbol Kesempatan. Nah-nah.. cocok kan untuk Viktor maupun Yuri? :3

Daun momiji bersisi delapan : menurut legenda jepang artinya memang akan segara datang cinta sejatimu. Saya lupa pernah baca dimana

TLatar waktu : tempo dulu, karena inikan temanya kerajaan. Hehe

Latar tempat : sebut saja negeri es ini punya wilayah yang luas. diapit pegunungan, perbukitan, laut luas dan hutan-hutan yang lebat masih ada di tiap tempat. Saking luasnya sampai tiap tempat punya budaya masing-masing. untuk hasetsu budayanya jepang tempo dulu, dan demikian pula untuk daerah lain yang berbeda budaya (tenang, ntar menyusul :3 ). Kastilnya sendiri saya memilih arsitektur bergaya eropa dan berdekatan dengan arena tempat lapisan es leluhur agung terbentang.

Hehehehe... kalau ada waktu saya gambarin ilustrasinya sekalian, ya walau gambar saya ga bisa bagus (hiks). Apapun itu trimakasih sudah mampir. Maaf blum bisa balas review satu2, ngetik di hp itu ternyata susah :"

We were born to ship Vikturi~


End file.
